


A Vignette

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Goodbyes, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, but not like a sad goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has to leave but the weather holds him back. Hermann is worried about Newton's safety and has something important to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> [I have several other fics to be working on and I write this...In all fairness to me, I have been ill for two weeks.]

It was raining. Hard. So hard that Newton’s helicopter flight to Hong Kong to give a lecture at the university was postponed several times. If he was perfectly honest with himself, Hermann was just as jittery as Newt. This was not the least stressful situation, what with Hermann’s latest prediction of another kaiju attack only two days away. He was rarely far off the mark but it happened before and it could happen again. The forecasted category 3 kaiju could be early.

One of the techs came in to inform Newton that the helicopter was ready and that it was safe to fly. Just. Newt grabbed his things once again and was just heading out of the lab with a quick farewell gesture when Hermann stopped him. 

“Wait!” he shouted, holding up a hand.  
“What? I gotta go!”

“Newton, you know my latest prediction...”

“Yeah, and?” 

“The kaiju’s arrival may be premature. Anything could happen...”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I don’t care. I gotta get going.” Newt turned to leave.

“I want to say...how much I...” Hermann stammered loudly, white-knuckling his cane. Newton gave him a confused and annoyed expression that was painful for Hermann to look at. “...how much I love you.” Newton’s face seemed to change shape. His angry and borderline comic expression disappeared completely as his face seemed to elongate. His eyebrows went sky-high and his mouth went slack. Hermann pursed his lips hoping he wouldn’t throw up.

“We’ve known each other for years,” Newton said, mystified and frustrated, “we’re around each other all day every single day, and you choose _now_ to tell me this?”

“I admit it is bad timing but,” Hermann said, dejected, before he was cut off.

“I don’t have time to discuss this now, ok, but I love you too.” Hermann’s face took on such a youthful, puppy-eyed expression that Newt smiled, lopsided and sweet.

“Can I give you a goodbye kiss?” Hermann suddenly felt beautifully lightheaded and all he could do was nod imperceptibly. Newt set his laptop bag on the floor and took Hermann’s face in his hands. He pulled him down for a luscious, swoon-inducing kiss, opening his mouth greedily, coaxing Hermann to open his. Newt’s tongue sloppily encircled Hermann’s tongue. To Hermann, it felt like Newt was sincerely trying to feel his entire mouth in a short a time as possible. When Newton pulled away audibly, both of their lips were pink and moist. Hermann was very glad to have Newton’s strong, rough hands on his face to steady him. 

“That felt like a hello kiss,” Hermann whispered. He searched Newton’s eyes for information, data, numbers if he could to make sense of what had just transpired. Newt rubbed his thumb on Hermann’s cheekbone.

“Sort of both,” Newt replied softy. “Listen,” he continued in a louder, less serious tone, “we’ll talk about this when I get back, ok.” 

“Take care,” Hermann said, not dropping his solemnity.

“You too,” Newt said casually, slinging his laptop bag over his arm.

“Please.”

“I will!” Newton waved and smiled and was out of the lab in a few quick steps.

“Anything can happen,” Hermann called after him. 

“I know!” Newt shouted back. “Usually does.”

Hermann swallowed and rubbed his kiss-stung lips. Without thinking he zipped over to his side of the lab and got his parka. The storm had died down but it was still raining steadily and within moments of being outside, Hermann’s coat was dripping. Newt was already in the helicopter which was starting up. He could just barely see Newt at the window. Newt saw him too. And then Hermann did something that usually made Newton roll his eyes and scoff at him. He saluted. He knocked his hood back in the process. Newton stared at him for a moment and without breaking his gaze he kissed his hand and pressed it to the glass. Hermann ran his fingers through his rapidly dampening hair. Newton gave him a huge grin. Hermann nervously smiled back, inhaling shakily. The helicopter began to ascend. Hermann squinted to see Newton disappearing face, hoping in the name of Archimedes that the man would return to him in safety. 


End file.
